


Like Cosplay

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Kissing Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Zack and Cloud get some wigs in Wall Market while Aeris giggles in the background.
Relationships: Pre-Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 1
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Like Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written for the [2007 Final Fantasy Kissing Battle](http://heyheyrenay.livejournal.com/224847.html). Request was "FFVII - Zack/Cloud or Aeris." This an AU where Zack is part of the party during FFVII.

“Aeriiis~!” Zack whined as he, Aeris, and Cloud left the gym with two pairs of wigs, one black and one blond.

Aeris spun around to look at Zack with a giggle. “Zack, its just like cosplaying!”

“...cosplaying?” Cloud questioned, blushing as he held the blond wig he was going to wear.

Zack quickly covered Cloud’s ears. “Ahh, Aeris~! Don’t corrupt poor Spike!” Zack complained as he kissed Cloud on the cheek.

Cloud’s cheeks heated up as he pulled away from Zack. “Z-zack! We’re on a mission!” Cloud stuttered.

Zack waved a hand. “Yeah, yeah, find Tifa and find out what Don Corneo knows. I know,” Zack paused. “Spikey, do you love Tifa more then meee~?”

Cloud sputtered, and Zack laughed. “I’m kidding with you, Cloud!” Zack said, as he put an arm around Cloud's shoulders.

Aeris smiled. “C’mon, boys! We gotta get you fitted in those dresses and maybe few more accessories!” she exclaimed as she started towards the dress shop.

Zack and Cloud followed for a moment. “Wait, what accessories!?” Cloud and Zack exclaimed in unison as they chased after Aeris for answers.


End file.
